monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap is the daughter of the Plant Monster. She first appeared in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" as a background character. She will be realesed in August. Personality Venus's personality is like her style-bold and loud. One of the biggest themes present in her personality is care for the environment, even going as far as controlling monsters to support her cause. She also has a punk-rocker style, as her partially shaved hairdo hints. Physical Description Venus has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth (likely to suggest a carnivorous plant) and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles.Venus has brown eyebrows, pink eyeshadow, and hot pink lips with two jagged fangs that stick up from her bottom lip. Venus has a black tee with hot pink and green writing on it, a jean jacket with two black buttons, a black mini skirt with white thred showing, hot pink leggings with yellow and black flowers, hot pink mini boots that have teeth and a light pink strap and a black stripe and light pink thread showing and light pink raps around the heel, she has three yellow-green hoop earrings on her right ear and a yellow-green stick with yellow-green raps, a necklace conected to another necklace with mini leafs dangeling. Classic Monster Venus is the daughter of the plant monster, which is a pretty broad category. One of the first known "Plant Monsters" were the Triffids. The triffids were mobile carnivorous plants seen in Day of the Triffids, a book by John Wyndham, and several film adaptions of the same name. They are described as having no nervous system, therefore quite unintelligent and acting only on instinct. Another prominent influence is the Venus flytrap Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, a comedy horror film. Audrey II was discovered after a total solar ecplise by Seymore Krelborn, a guy that can't seem to catch a break. He convinces his boss to use the plant (who he named after his crush) to attract customers to the flower shop. It works immediately. However, Audrey II doesn't do so well and begins to wilt. Seymore tries to revive Audrey II and discovers the plant needs fresh blood. With Audrey II healthy and growing the flower shop and Seymore boom in popularity. When Seymore can't use his own blood to feed Audrey II, Audrey II reveals it can speak and demands more food. Seymore complies until he realizes Audry II is actually from outer space here to conquer Earth by breeding copies of itself and brainwashing the inhabitants with some sort of psychic control. Since Monster High has such a high influence from Greek mythology, there's the presence of Dryads, or tree nymphs. They were said to be beautiful maidens who were spiritually attached to a tree, to which they shared a life-force. Lastly due to her interests and powers Venus may also have been inspired by Poison 'Ivy' otherwise known as Pamela Isley a biological scientist who is turned into a plant based super human. Venus' ability to manipulate other monsters to rally her cause directly comes from Poison Ivy's ability to control enemies and humans with her mindcontrol spores among other powers. Venus' passion for the enviroment is also connected to Poison Ivy who is obsessed with plant life and becomes an ecoterrorist to protect it. Notes *Her catch phrase is "A shrieking violet". Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requested the trademark for Venus McFlytrap. * December 30, 2011: Walmart.com set up pages in preparation of the releases of Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11-12, 2011: Venus McFlytrap is introduced at Toy Fair. The first images of her make it to the internet on the 11th. On the 12th, images are found of Venus McFlytrap in box. * February 12, 2012: Venus McFlytrap is introduced in the webisodes with the TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" * February 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * August, 2012: Venus will be in stores. Gallery 1329090671102.jpg|A leaked photo from the New York Toy Fair 280px-Venus McFlyTrap 2.png|Venus' cameo in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? IMG_7791.JPG|Venus McFlytrap with Toralei and Purrsephone and Meowlody at the New York Toy Fair Venus_the_most_rocking_character_ever.png DSC02971.JPG DSC02973.JPG|Venus with Rochelle Goyle and Toralei at the New York Toy Fair Venus-monster-high-29313752-326-551.jpg Screen Shot 2012-02-28 at 3.45.15 PM.png Venus Mcflytrap's Bio.PNG|Venus Mcflytrap's bio 419202 10150589503882481 225525412480 9476838 2058761638 n.jpg|Venus McFlytrap Official Art Chewlin.png|Venus's Pet tumblr_m1arvg5tRq1r9fapvo2_1280.jpg|Venus Tumblr Picture Bio venus.png|Venus McFlytrap Bio Cranio25.png|Venus with Heath and Howleen in "Escape From Skull Shores". Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Plants Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:2012 dolls